User talk:Thornclaw Braveheart
Hi Thornclaw Braveheart, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:59, April 14, 2010 Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. Everyone does. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me. Please check out my art, signatures, and my fan fiction. Please sign under the Friends category on my page. I hope you enjoy it here. I hope we become good friends! Bye! Through the Fire and the Flames is an awesome song, by the way. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) hiya mate! welcome to the wiki, hope ya like it, blah blah blah, so on and so forth......if ya need any help just ask! look forward to getting to know ya! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 22:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Thornclaw Braveheart!! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? anyways ifn ye needs any help, just ask! well see ya round!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 22:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello matey, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. I read yore fanfic, its a good start! If yer need any help, just ask around! Theres lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If ye need any ideas for a fanfic, just take a look around! Some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Segalia, Sister Armel, Bluestripe, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! I hope we could be mateys? Oh yeah, could you please check out my fanfics? You don't have to, but I would like to know yore opinions. Happy belated Easter and once again, welcome! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thornclaw Braveheart! I like Pearls of Lutra, Chronicles of Narnia, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Lord of the Rings and I guess the Inheritance Cycle. Sweet! Well I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Big fan of your writings, Bluestripe. Greetings Hey Thornclaw Braveheart, welcome to the wiki! I see you've made quite a lot of contributions to the site already, so I don't think you need any help, but if you want to be friends, chat, or whatever feel free to leave a message. See you around! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 02:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello People! Neildown, I am a big fan of that Warrior's Challenge thing you made on the Redwall Wars Wiki. Can you get me started other there possibly? Thanks, Thorn Sure thing! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I've been kind of slacking on it though, as I'm smack in the middle of highscool. I'll try to get you and everyone updated on it as much as possible. :) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) as to that blog.... diedliest warrior um can they be creaturs that died in the books or do they have to be alive as we know like vermin that got away or can it be like Lardtail he is dead can we still use him to battle?Lorgo galedeep 14:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lardtail.... Don't remember him, but u can use him. Just think also of a character he never met to fight him. Thorn Dude, Cookie Monster is beast! Rambo and the T-2000 have nothing on him! He'll just Nom Nom Nom them! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 20:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) OK OK, sorry. That makes sense, though. "Ooh, taste good!" LOL. Cookie Monster would make an awesome character to fight someone in Redwall's Deadliest Warrior, only thing is, he's not a Redwall character. Thorn thornclaw I think wot ye meant when e said deiliest warrior on yer blog was deadliest warrior I think ye outa change it. Hmmm..you're right! How do I change the page name? Thorn I'm pretty sure when e hit edit ye should be able ter change it then. Hey, Thornclaw, I've decided to draw a picture of yer character, since I'm a specialist in drawing vermin(sadly not goodbeasts), it'll be pretty quick. Bluefang the Ferret 05:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, Thornclaw, I know `es good. Is it OK fer me to post it on the talk page when I'm done? Bluefang the Ferret 20:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) deadliest warrior verminfate is doin a lot of seggustions so no one else is gitin ter make seggustions cuz he keeps makin long lists of battles so I think he should cool it all ye gotta do is tell him.Lorgo galedeep 13:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Calm down! Verminfate likes Redwall's Deadliest Warrior and he hs good ideas. I don't want him to ignore me then,and I'm a new guy to Wiki. You tell him! I see you need some help with poems for Redwall's Deadliest Warrior. I guess I could help you. What sort of poems do you want them to be? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What poems? The ones for Gonff vs. Flinky? Nah, I can just get lyrics from my copies of Mossflower and Loamhedge. Thorn Okay, its just that you said you needed help with it on yore user page. And remember to answer people on their talk pages, not yore own. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) From today until April 30, I will not be able to post anything, because I will be going camping without Internet access. Thank you. Thorny --Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 19:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Highland King Hallo, Thornclaw, I am Ungatt Trunn. I recognise your name from Thunderclan. Yes, I know Warriors as well. Have you read Fading Echoes? if so, we should talk about it. Thank ye for your time. Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! UPDATE An update on Freebooters Bluefang the Ferret 10:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ? What the bloody hell was that all about?! Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! GO WARRIORS!!!! (my username is a cross between Hollyleaf and a character I created named Firesnow ;) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Report Thanks for the report, strange. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC)